Teri Meri Yaari
by KSarah
Summary: Dear Niki! this one is for you...a duo OS set after Daya aur Abhijeet ki Dosti! Duo lovers please read and review


Daya was astonished seeing the bomb blast he was freezed at his place trying to understand what has just happened….he was numb for a moment he was awestruck…he wanted to scream and cry out loud but his throat felt dry….his beloved brother like best friend who was his everything is no more…this thought was piercing his heart in thousand pieces…all the memories of abhijeet started flashing in front of his eyes tears started rolling down his cheeks…..

Daya (screaming loudly) - Abhijeettttttttttttt…..he falls down on his knees with a thud and started crying badly

meanwhile he felt a hand on his shoulder….he lifted his face up and was shocked to see Abhijeet standing infront of him smiling.

Daya (getting up) - Abhi…..he touched his face….tum! tum thik ho abhijeet…..he started running his hand from his face to his shoulder in order to be sure that it was not his illusion.

Abhijeet (assuring) - mai thik hu Daya! tumhare jaise dost ke hote hue mujhe kaise kuch ho sakta hai?

Daya immediately hugged him tightly and started crying….Abhijeet could sense how scared he was…he started rubbing his back trying to console him.

Abhijeet (softly) - Daya! mai thik hu….aur vaise bhi teri kismat itni achi nahi hai jo mujhse itni jaldi tera pichaa chutt jaayega….he tried to lighten the situation

Daya (in disbelief) - tumhe aise vaqt par bhi majak sujh raha hai? pata hai mai kitna darr gaya tha….he complains like a kid

Abhijeet smiled seeing so much concern in his buddy's eyes….he patted his cheeks...

Daya (warningly) - khabardar jo tumne fir kabhi aise apni jaan khatre mai daali to….mai tumhe nahi kho sakta abhi! tum ho to mai hu tum nahi to kuch bhi nahi.

Abhijeet - kaunsi film dekh kar aaya hai tu? itne senti dialogues bolkar mujhe rulane ka iraada hai tera?

Daya (in disbelief) - Abhi tum!

Abhijeet (cuts him) - ghar chalte hai filhaal!

Daya shook his head in disappointment and they both headed towards their home together.

 **In Night**

Daya went to Abhijeet's room and was shocked to see him still sleeping.

Daya (self talk) - Abhijeet ab tak so raha hai…..he checks his watch.…dopahar mai soya tha ab tak nahi utha….koi baat nahi mai utha deta hu! dinner ka bhi time ho gaya hai.

Daya touched his head in order to wake him up and was shocked because his body was burning with fever.

Daya (in mind) - Abhi ko to bahut tej bukhaar hai! isse aaram ki jarurat hai lekin davaai bhi to leni hogi…he thought something…haan doctor ko phone kar deta hu!

he dialled one of his familiar doctor's number but his phone was not reachable….

Daya (worriedly) - doctor ka phone bhi nahi lag raha hai aur abhi ko itna tej bukhar hai!

He thought something and went towards the kitchen and came back with a bowl of cold water….

Daya sat beside him and started placing cold water strips on his head….he couldn't sleep the whole night to checking over Abhijeet…

Abhijeet opened his eyes the next morning and saw Daya seating on the floor sleeping resting his head on the edge of the bed….Abhijeet understood he was awake the whole night to take care of him...a sweet smile crept on his lips….he thought not to disturb his sleep and moved out of the room with slow steps making sure not to make any noise of even his footsteps.

Abhijeet entered inside the room after nearly an hour holding a breakfast tray in his hand….Daya was still sleeping he moved close to him and brushed his hairs and he opened his eyes with a jerk.

Daya (shocked) - Abhi tum kab uthe?…he checked his forehead….tumhara fever ab thik hai na?

Abhijeet (smiling) - kaise thik nahi hoga? mere Daya ne raat bhar jagkar meri dekhbhaal jo ki hai….he make him stand and sit on the bed…kal raat se tumne kuch nahi khaya na…he kept breakfast tray on his hands…jaldi se ye nashta kar lo aur taiyar ho jaao varna bureo ke liye late ho jaayenge!

Daya (in disbelief) - tumhe aisi haalat mai bhi bureo jaana hai?….he got angry….aur tumhe naashta banane ki kya jarurat thi?

Abhijeet - bass bass ab apni gaadi ko jara yahi rok….thik hu mai! kuch bhi nahi hua hai mujhe aur jab tak tu mere saath hai mujhe kuch ho bhi nahi sakta…

Daya opened his mouth to say something but Abhijeet puts the sandwich in his mouth preventing him to say anything…unwillingly Daya started eating it giving abhijeet a furious look.

Abhijeet giggled and moved inside the bathroom brushing his hairs lovingly.

Daya was working on his computer seating in the Bureo….Abhijeet was out to meet one of his informer….suddenly Daya's phone rang a unknown number was flashing on the screen….he picked the call and was shocked to hear the news…the mobile slips down from his hand he was very scared and without wasting any second left the bureo.

Daya entered inside his house and found it in darkness…suddenly the lights went on and Daya was surprised to see the whole house decorated beautifully….Abhijeet and whole CID team were present there…Daya took a relief sigh seeing Abhijeet fine…he was very scared after hearing the news of his accident.

Abhijeet (happily) - Happy 20 years of our Friendship Daya!

Daya's eyes filled with happy tears he ran close to Abhijeet and hugged him tightly.

Daya (scared) - meri to jaan hi nikal gai thi tumhari accident ki khabar sunkar...tum humesha aisa kyu karte ho Abhi? …he made a sad face

Abhijeet - ye sahi hai! maine tumhare liye itni mehnat ki! ye surprise plan kiya lekin tum ho ki….he showed fake anger turning to other side

Daya (realising) - I am sorry boss!

Abhijeet kept on pretending that he is very angry upon him….one idea popped in Daya's mind he started singing a song

 **Tere jaisa yaar kahan!**

 **Kahan aisa yaarana!**

 **Yaad karegi duniya,**

 **Tera mera afsana!**

Abhijeet was trying hard to suppress his smile….Daya moved close to him and holds him by his shoulders.

 **Meri zindagi sawaari,**

 **Mujhko gale lagake!**

 **Baitha diya falak pe,**

 **Mujhe khaakh se oothake!**

Abhijeet smiled and hugged him….everyone clapped for them…

Abhijeet - mujhe lagta hai aajkal tu filme kuch jyada dekhne laga hai…he wiped his tears…aakhirkar rula hi diya aaj tune mujhe….chalo ab jaldi se cake cut karte hai!

Daya - Abhijeet! thank you meri jindagi mai aane ke liye….tumhare jaisa dost bahut kismat se milta hai! shayad mene kuch bahut ache karam kiye the pichle janam mai jo mujhe tumhare jaisa itna pyaara dost mila hai!

Abhijeet - aaj ke baad tera TV dekhna band! kuch jyada hi filmy dialogues bolne laga hai tu aajkal!

Daya shook his head in disappointment…Abhijeet smiled and pulled him in a hug.

They both cut the cake and celebrate twenty years of their friendship and togetherness.

 **THE END**

 **A/N - Niki tumhari second wali request par kuch sujha hi nahi to isiliye tumhari first wali request par hi Os likh diya...i know itna acha nahi tha but do tell me your views on it and yes my mistakes also...**


End file.
